My Second Thoughts, My Slytherin Side
by Lady Gryffinclaw
Summary: This is about Bellatrix realizing her wrong doings and her changing her ways. Hope you like it. Reviews all around !


Bellatrix Black smiled. She had been making the Draught of Living Death to satisfy Slughorn, The Amazing Blubbering Fool. Bella currently resided in her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The previous summer, Bella had been admitted into the dark lords forces and had sworn her allegiance to him and his quest on wiping the world of mudbloods, blood-traitors and muggles, the filthy creatures. Ever since she was 15 years old, Bella had been obsessed with the dark lord and his cause. When the rest of the family had found out about her being admitted into the dark lords forces, they had been simply delighted.

It was uncle Orion's reaction that intrigued her. He had looked briefly disappionted before offering her a tight smile. Orion Black, the father of Sirius Orion and Regulus Arcturus Black, was a man who had delved completly into the politics, doing the best for the Black family. Being the head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black had its own responsibilities. Orion never really liked the dark arts now that Bellatrix thought about it. Whenever the topic came up, he simply tuned them out. It had been a disappointment when his heir, Sirius, had been sorted into Gryffindor and whether Bella liked to admit it or not, Sirius had been a freakishly smart child before he started school. Sirius's first accidental magic was on his 2nd celebration of the Hallows Eve.

He had set Regulus's toy broom on fire in an act of jealousy. Regulus had wailed on and on but the family's attention had been only on Sirius. Bella remembered the incident vaguely as she had been 4 at the time. Bella had an incredibly photographic memory and could remember everything, starting from her 1st birthday.

Bella was thinking on whether or not she had made a mistake on joining the dark lord. She was about to deny the ridiculous thought when she remembered something very important. Now that she thought about it, she could remember why exactly Orion Black had been disappointed. She had heard this quote dozens of times during her childhood and now she had so foolishly ignored it. Cygnus Black, her father, too had a disappointed look mixed with a hint of anger on his face when he had heard about it. Later after everybody had left, he had cornered her in a hallway and had said "A Black bows down to no one. Exactly how many times have I told you that ? Hmmm ?" And then he had simply walked away.

It was then that Bellatrix knew that she was truly a disappointment to her father. Bella wished that she could change it all when suddenly an owl came flying through the windows of the common room. Despite whatever people thought, Slytherin common room did have windows. Bella stood up and snatched the letter from the owl despite its protests. Its contents were:

_Dear Bellatrix,_

_You know it isn't too late to change it all. Re-think your descition on joining that Dark Wanker. Do your father a favor and think about it. How many times have Orion, Arcturus, Alphard and I told you that a Black bows down to no one ? I thought we had made it crystal clear. We drilled that into your head ever since you were young Bellatrix. That Dark Lord will get no answer to all his stupid raids. Its only result will be to get you and several others killed because of it. Now I may show it in a weird way, I may not win an award for being the best father but I truly care for you Bellatrix, your my crowning jewel, my eldest daughter. You'll only get yourself killed. Please re-think. I promise you it won't hurt._

_Your Father,_

_Cygnus Canopus Black_

Bellatrix wiped tears from her eyes. Her father rarely spilled out his emotions like this. Then a foreign feeling hit Bellatrix. It was Love. Her father truly cared for her. Bella quickly put the piece of parchment into her robe pockets. She bottled up her potion and labled the vial. She spelled the contents of cauldron to who knows where and banished the cauldron. Bella quickly cleaned the mess up and rushed towards Slughorns office. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the man absent. She put the vial on his desk, ready for grading. Bellatrix ran to the owlery and penned a letter to her father about her thoughts and gave it to Adhara, her owl.

Bellatrix thought like a Slytherin and decided not to reveal her true loyalties to anybody but her father. She grinned a maniacal grin.

Let the war begin.


End file.
